


【AC乙女向】瑙西卡

by Violasgarden



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasgarden/pseuds/Violasgarden





	【AC乙女向】瑙西卡

　　  
　　瑙西卡，他的瑙西卡。  
　　她跪伏在床铺上用眼睛哀求他的爱怜的时候，阿列克西奥斯总是忍不住用力凌虐她。湿透了的腿间像熟过头了的果实，他碰一下就汁水四溅，他才刚刚回来不久，然后用沾上了橄榄油的手指抚摸她。天还没有亮呢，他的鸟儿就鸣叫着被唤醒了。  
　　雅典娜衣襟上的明珠，城邦的女智者，他的情人，肌肤如同香甜的乳酪，他舔咬一口就留下一个印子。手指陷入她的腿间扭动，他的鸟儿含着泪水颤抖着鸣叫，眼睛里还带着睡眠的懵懂，阿列克西奥斯，你在干什么啊。  
　　你不知道我在干什么吗？他在她耳边轻轻说。他的手拨开了小鸟儿的羽衣，织物之下的她的身体已经熟透了，他的手指让她不由自主的挺起身体，他就用另一只手抚摸她的腰脊。  
　　女人的后背精致得他不忍心下口，那起伏着展翅欲飞的蝴蝶骨，还有紧绷着渗出热汗来的皮肤和沾湿了贴在皮肤上的黑发，往下就是她忍不住轻轻扭动着的腰窝，再往下，他的手指陷在那里。  
　　阿列克西奥斯。她哭了，摇摇欲坠的泪珠终于滚落下来了。她用美丽的蓝眼睛看着他，神智昏聩地呼喊他名字的时候娇媚得惊人，求你了，阿列克西奥斯，求你了。  
　　他手指上有茧，因为他用这双手抓握盾牌和兵器，那些厚厚的茧子会让她快乐得发疯。所以还不行，瑙西卡，现在还早。  
　　她的唇角溢出一声哭声，他的手指扭动的时候发出黏滞的水声，熟透了的果实的甜美汁水，也许还有一点儿橄榄油。她回过身来握住他手臂，但是她的力气太小了，反而被抱了过来。他在小鸟儿的耳边，胡茬蹭在她的颈间。  
　　舒服吗？他问道。舒服吗，瑙西卡？  
　　她别过脸颊去，用一只手捂住通红的脸。火把还在墙上静静燃烧，她脸上的泪水反着闪烁的光。  
　　他推了瑙西卡一把，然后把那两根手指拿了出来。湿漉漉的手拍在她的臀上，亲爱的，他说道，跪起来。  
　　于是就变成这样了。她是谁呢？阿斯帕西娅的座上宾，苏格拉底的好辩友，穿上长袍扮成男装就拉上他混进剧院里去看俄狄浦斯王。她愉快地在底下偷偷牵他的手，明亮的眼睛让他想掀开遮挡她美丽头发的兜帽去亲吻她。她看着歌队，她问，阿列克西奥斯，你相信命运吗？  
　　命运，神谕，诅咒，对于雇佣兵来说都可有可无吧。钱是他自己赚来的，所以他可以随便花，不需要赞美神明。这样说来，他亲爱的瑙西卡也是他亲手捕获的，用他的忠诚，勇猛与胆识，他们彼此相爱。所以，他当然可以尽情享用她。  
　　她颤抖着跪起来了，打战的双腿撑起下身，腿间被他伺候得湿热松软。他并没有马上就抚慰她，他静静地欣赏，颈间的咬痕，发软的双膝，这是他的猎物。  
　　瑙西卡，小公主，受了女神的指示在水边浣衣，搭救了落难的奥德修斯，她的父亲送他归家。但是瑙西卡，奥德修斯知道这羞怯又放荡的模样吗？腿间被情人轻轻触碰，都要哀婉地鸣叫起来，他握住她的腰肢深深地挺入进去，用力地撑开她，她就尖叫着哭起来。瑙西卡，比克里普索还要娇艳动人，追求者从帕特农神庙一直排到了俄狄浦斯王子离开的柯林斯。  
　　她克制地咬住嘴唇，但她的情人把手指放到她的嘴里。叫出来吧，亲爱的，他在她耳边轻轻说道，她绞紧了双腿咬住他的指节。他说，叫出来吧，让他们知道我们每晚都在干什么。  
　　不只是每晚，每时每刻他都想这样做。阿列克西奥斯抱着她骑在马上，他们走过雅典街头，男人们定住身子，脸跟着她转。他嫉妒了，他想找个无人的地方，愤恨地拥抱她，掀起她的下裙，看着恐惧在她的蓝眼睛里蔓延，他就报复性地笑起来。  
　　佣人们都说雇佣兵是女主人的裙下客，但是看看吧，谁才是跪在下面的那个呢？他每一次用力都能把她挤出汁水来，她都要跪不稳了，双手拽住枕头哭泣着喊他的名字，阿列克西奥斯，阿列克西奥斯，夹杂着含糊不清的哭声和哀叫。  
　　是的，瑙西卡。他俯下身回应道，我在这儿，我在这儿！  
　　然后他一撞，她昂起头失声尖叫，收紧的身体湿漉滚热，他忍不住一口咬住瑙西卡的肩膀。  
　　满足我，求你了。她全身都在打着抖，她握住刚才被她舔舐过的那只手，我想要你，阿列克西奥斯。我渴望——  
　　诸神在上，他心想。  
　　剩下的话没能说出来，男人紧紧抱着她，大汗淋漓地在她耳后喘息着，她的皮肤和长发浸润在情人的汗水里。像两头发情的兽，躯体交叠，在最深处狂欢和融合。健壮的手臂拥抱着她，火光之下她低垂着眼帘去舔舐他上臂的肌肉和伤疤，被他捏住下巴扭过去索求一个热烈的深吻。  
　　这儿只有喘息声和令人羞耻的水声，她绷紧了双腿和脊背，她的身体收得越来越紧，但总能被他用力破开，蛮横地填满所有的空隙。熟透果实的汁水沿着她的腿缓缓流淌。  
　　她张开嘴想要喊一声情人的名字，但是先在耳后听到了一声嘶哑的咒骂，他抬高她的腰，他咽下几句脏话，最后说道，瑙西卡。  
　　身体好像被撕成连接着的碎片，火光烧进了她的眼里，腿间被坚硬和炽热用力撑开，灌满，他强忍着什么痛苦似的，哑着嗓子。瑙西卡，我真想在床上弄死你。  
　　她抽泣着，阿列克西奥斯抱着她，意犹未尽地不肯出来。他埋首在她汗湿的头发里呼吸，瑙西卡，亲爱的，他吻她的后背。  
　　她又开始轻轻喊他的名字了，她扭过头来，火光之下脸颊绯红。她往情人的胸膛上推了一把。  
　　好吧，他吻她的额头，眼睛和脸颊，然后离开她的身体。她夹紧双腿，因为有什么东西流淌出来，她的脸更红了。  
　　他把瑙西卡抱在怀里，又去吻她的头发。瑙西卡，我的宝贝，快睡吧。  
　　她牵着情人的手，枕着他的手臂。他的手臂健壮有力，上面还带着兽爪留下的伤疤。她睡着的时候阿列克西奥斯还抱着她，她还枕着那几道伤疤。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
